


[podfic] Baby It's Cold Outside

by croissantkatie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot tries to get to sleep with one too many body parts digging into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290402) by [arobynsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung). 



[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122802.zip) / 2:19


End file.
